Skunkpaw
❝ I'll bee okay. Luv yew-Skoonkpaw Pee es: Hornutpawe, I'll misse yew a lot. Yew wur good frend. Bye bye.❞ -Skunkpaw writing to Shadowclan and Hornetpaw before leaving the clans. Skunkpaw is a small, black-and-white Oriental Longhair tomcat with giant ears, a broken jaw, and oodles of scars. He has beautiful baby-blue eyes, his right eye having a broken iris; due to an attack from Webstrike. Many take note of his childish ways and delicate nature. However, now he seems angry, upset; all-in-all, he's a good at at heart, he's just lost at this point in his little life. He was formerly an Apprentice of , but now his whereabouts are unknown.. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Longhair(both parents) Description: Skunkpaw is a long-legged, yet scrawny tomcat. He has short fur, except for on the sides of his face, neck, and tail. His fur is mainly all-black, aside from some white splotches. Due to his breed, he has large ears and an overall awkward-looking appearance. Skunkpaw has several scary scars on his body; a scar across his face from a battle with Webstrike, a broken jaw from falling into a sinkhole, and scars covering his neck/torso/stomach from Webstrike. He has beautiful baby-blue eyes, his right eye having a broken iris, however. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Voice: A young, lively voice * He has the Clustering speech impediment * Often mispronounces words ** "Sneeals", "Feesh" Scent: Worms 'Personality' 'Traits' * +CARING * +SILLY * +LIGHTHEARTED * ±DELICATE * ±NAIVE * − LOST * − FEARFUL * −HAS TROUBLE CONTROLLING EMOTIONS 'Likes' *Hornetpaw *Duneclaw *Coalstar *Worms *Wiggling 'Dislikes' *Death *Webstrike 'Goals' * Find his Mommy (Accomplished.) * Protect his friends from dying (Failed.) * Kill Webstrike (Failed) * Be a good Shadowclan Warrior 'Fears' *Death 'History' 'Kithood (LONER)' Clan: Big Box/Alley Ways Cats Involved: Mommy, Boomer Age Range: 0-1 moon *A little black-and-white kitten and his older brother are born in a dumpster (Big Box) to Boomer and Mommy. *Wiggle Kithood (SHADOWCLAN) * A bloodied and battered all-black shecat disposes of a small kitten on the Peak's passageway, only for him to be discovered by Coalstar * He is brought into Shadowclan, and is named Skunkkit. He wiggles, and everyone is amazed by this funky little worm dude. * Duneclaw and Coalstar raise Skunkkit, although they view him as a son-figure, he is firm on believing that his Mommy is still alive and that they aren't his parents. ** Coalstar frequently takes Skunkkit to her garden, they watch snails (Sneeals) and stinkbugs (Stinkies) here. * Skunkkit meets Wolfheart after he gets into a fight with his Boyfriend, Webstrike. The two bond and soon become best friends. ** Later, Wolfheart reveals that he and Webstrike are getting two kittens from Skyclan. ** Skunkkit views Wolfheart as a big brother. * Webstrike brings in Birdkit and Hornetkit from Skyclan, Wolfheart lets Skunkkit visit them. ** Skunkkit meets Hornetkit, the two become inseparable instantly. * Wiggle 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Shadowclan Cats Involved: Coalstar, Duneclaw, Wolfheart, Hornetpaw Age Range: 6-12 moons *Skunkpaw is promoted to an Apprentice, his mentor is Duneclaw! **During their first training session, he catches a frog and gives it to Coalstar. *Skunkpaw and Duneclaw train, he isn't the best at fighting, but is superb at hunting and tracking things. *Duneclaw teaches Skunkpaw about the Warrior Code, Skunkpaw grows scared over the fact he has to die to protect it; thus spawning his fear of death and his rather flawed view of the Code. *Skunkpaw grows paranoid over the concept of death; he grows distant from others due to this. *Wolfheart's health is declining, especially since he had fallen and paralyzed himself. This worries Skunkpaw, dreadfully. *He talks to Wolfheart one night in the medicine cat's den, Webstrike quickly asking for him to leave. The next morning, Wolfheart is found dead, by poison. **Jumping to conclusions (however, his guess being educated, and right) he accuses Webstrike of murdering Wolfheart, seeing that he was the only cat with him in the Medicine Cat's den the previous night. **In a bling fit of fury, he mauls the tom, hatefully yelling at him. **Cats in the clearing break up the fight, Skunkpaw complains of a broken heart. *A couple nights later, Skunkpaw finds himself traveling through the forest- only for Webstrike to horrifically attack him in hopes of shutting him up. Webstrike scars his muzzle, chest, and stomach pretty badly- essentially leaving the little tom for the crows. **Luckily, Hornetpaw and Seedlingpaw find him and return him to camp- he's quarantined in the Medicine Cat's den. Lonerhood Clan: None Cats Involved: Eel, Mommy Age Range: 13-17 moons * Wiggle 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Skunkpaw likes wiggling *Skunkpaw's favorite animals are snails and worms *Skunkpaw has a family! He raises Chippy, Leggy, and Hollykit with Hornetpaw! 'Quotes' ❝ What’s it like.. being a Medium Boy?.. ❞ -Skunkkit to Duneclaw ❝ My.. mommy, always told me about... sneeals (snails)..” he recalled, placing a paw on his chin and stroking it. “The.. sneeals came.. out in the rain, um, to play. ❞ -Skunkkit to Coalstar, watching snails ❝Stink..stink ❞ -Skunkkit scaring everyone as a Stinkbug 'Fanart' Skunkk.png|By Ty Skunk 1.png|By Petal- official fullbody ref 0Xo5lQ4UQlGB7BfXTqZmsw.png|IRL ref Skunk 2.png|By Rylie xHk6hPnmQKOCpprhLaYY9g.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:ShadowClan Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Apprentice